Darkness and light
by Justice Uchiha
Summary: A seeminly stotic Sauske a new kind of feisty Hinata and a regular Sakura as  in her bitchy self! What will happen its going to be short just saying!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ok those who know me probably know me for funny random things so I'm gonna do a little romantic stuff so lets see how this goes!**

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura. Sakura was in the middle of her before-school-fawning-session. "What!"I answer trying not to look at her but her big pink head is everywhere! Iruka-sensei walked in. "thank you" I let out a sigh of relief. "Morning class Sakura session over" Iruka said in a mono-tone I mean he does this everyday he doesn't even have to look up. "Ok aside from the usual we have a new student! Hinata!"

In walked a raven black head in a book wearing some lavender ninja clothes from what I could see because sakura's head was in the way … again, she looked as fragile as a china doll. "Ok introduce yourself!" Iruka said excitedly. 'Wow this is the most exciting thing that's happened to him since Naruto isn't it he needs a life' I thought. "Hmm w-what oh" she said in a quiet voice finally looking up from her book. "I'm Hinata Hyuga um I like reading and my favourite colours are black and purple and yea oh you can call me Hina if you want" she sounded like she was reciting a lesson. ' she must of done this a lot' I thought.

Naruto raised his hand Hinata looked at him scrutinizing everything and said "No you may not call me Yugi from Yugi-Oh and yes I get the joke Hyuga yugi ha ha" sarcasm dripping from her words. Naruto's hand came down the boys snickered except for me I was still analyzing her.

"Ok Hinata you can sit …" Iruka surveyed the classroom I could see him trying to skip the chair next to me but… "Hinata you can sit with Sasuke" The girls gasped and started fingering their kunai. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. 'Here we go the screaming for joy' I thought. "Okaay w-which one is Sasuke now?" she asked Iruka. Now everyone gasped well except me although I was surprised 'she doesn't know me yet?' "He is the black spicky haired one at the back there" pointed Iruka. The girls fingered their kunai again. "You better watch your back!" Kiba shouted out with a cocky suggestive smile. "Better watch my everything" she retorted. "Pwoned!" the boys said. She walked over to me with a smirk on her face. She immeadiatley put her nose in her book not even saying hi.

For the whole lesson she didn't pay attention well neither did the other girls but they talked non-stop she read her book it was a manga called Blood Lust. I wasn't staring at her its just she looked so interested in it I wanted to see what it was and I read that and I know if any other girl that saw that would be scared for life and scared to even blink but she looked like she was loving it?

At the end of the class Iruka made us demonstrate what we learnt about the transformation jutsu. "Okay class you can either transform into me or someone in the class and if you do it well you have to act like him or her" he said with a sly grin. "You just love to torture us don't you?" said Naruto. "yes, yes I do" Iruka answered holding back a laugh.

The girls all transformed into me but since they were talking about hair gunk and how I would like theirs better and crap like that they were….deformed to say the absolute boys turned into pretty good Naruto's or Shikamaru's and acted like a monkey or a lazy bum I turned into Iruka sensei and told Naruto to shut up. Girls screamed and laughed except for Hinata and the rest of the boys laughed even Naruto saying "Its true Its true!"

"Ok ok" Iruka said between laughs "Hinata I have something special for you! Transform into the first person you saw!" Hinata shrugged and turned into Sakura. "Awww how come you saw her first" Kiba whined. "Because, I was distracted by her big pink head" she mumbled. The boys laughed and I smirked. Sakura was too busy saying How shiny her hair was and blah. "ok now for the fun part act her out" Iruka said. Hinata cleared her throat a couple of times and started twirling her or rather Sakura's hair and in the highest possible voice ever "Sauske kun sauske this sauske that and blah blah blaah!" Then she changed back " that was horrible" she muttered to her self. The class was silent "That was the best inmpression I have ever heard." Said Naruto ver seriously. The class started to laugh even I had to a little but Sakura looked like she was gonna lose it.

"Ok class dismissed!"

Hinata P.O.V

"Ok time to find my apartment number, then find out who I'm sharing with all without getting killed by girls! Great" I muttered to myself. Everything is going well I think I know where I'm going "OH!" I bumped into …

**A/N: Clifie! Ok I do have the rest but yea I want some reviews and if I don't get I will probably just put it up anyway! But you can R&R! The reason I made a cliffie was because Ive got friend that writes stories but she leaves them like that FOREVER this is to teach her a lesson! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:BACK AGAIN! Thx for all that reviewed or Who reviewed THANK YOU Kamoki-Hygerioshi and those that favourited. this first part is hina's pov of course **

* * *

I bumped into …. "Watch where your going! Little …. Oh if it isn't Hinata" said a high pitched voice that we ALL know. Hinata looked up from the ground to come face to face with the queen of hell or at least her's and she's only been here for a day! She didn't have time for a comeback because the queen was screeching I mean talking again.

"You must think your so cool sitting beside my Sasuke- kun!"she exclaimed.

'You are so full of it' I thought.

"And then you ignore me? Huh that's it!" she screeched for real this time.

Hinata couldn't even blink it all happened so fast next thing she knew Sakura's fist connected to her jaw and she was on the floor. I felt something hot run down my face but wasn't tears it was blood. The girls around Sakura gasped and Sakura just smirked

"Told you I'm a strong ninja" she boasted proudly. I just sat there reliving hell. I remembered all the times father punched but all those times mother was there to comfort me but ever since she died there's been no one to comfort me who will try and do it now?

"Sakura get away from her" yelled a cold voice from behind the group of girls clustered over Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke she slipped and fell I was going to help her up" lied Sakura smoothly. Sasuke sent a cold glare her way and she inwardly flinched. The other girls disappeared into the shadows leaving Sakura abandoned. Without anybody baking her up she stuttered and stammered incoherently except for the frequent "Sasuke kun". After a few seconds Sasuke had enough. "Just get away from here and don't ever lay a finger on her again" he threatened. Sakura teared up at the thought of her Sasuke not loving her and ran off but not without a glare at me.

I watched her retreating figure until it rounded the next corner. "Are you okay?" asked Sasuke as he bent down to my level.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Her face is so close' I thought I couldn't help it. She's so beautiful until I noticed the trickle of blood down her jaw. I don't know why but a surge of absolute hate came through me. 'How dare they hurt Hinata!' I clenched my fists

"Did Sakura hurt you?" I asked her name like venom on my tongue. She nodded slowly and sat up properly wiping the blood off with her sleeve. She looked at me and smiled

"There all better" she whispered. My hand had a mind of its own as it reached up slowly to trace the faint scar that was left. Her breath sent shivers down my spine her skin was soft and her eyes wide and getting closer. Her lips nearly touching mine. Then I stopped we just sat there inches from each other. 'I can't do it' I thought 'Not yet anyway' Instead my head rested on her shoulder and I breathed in her lavender sent hugging her close to me. "You sure your okay?" I asked again. "Y-yes" she answered shakily. Something wet landed on my shirt. I pulled away from Hinata and saw her crying.

"Then why are you crying?" I whispered to her whipping her tears with my thumb.

"Nothing, i-its just my father used to hit me too that's why I came here to go to school and live alone and hopefully make friends. I didn't stand up to Sakura because I was ordered not to well be me by my father and I guessed the order stuck" she said with a sad attempt at a smile. I looked at her through wide eyes no wonder she's so quiet and not so caring she showed a flicker of personality in class when transforming into Sakura but nothing more. 'She's almost like me' I thought.

"So why didn't you try to tell anybody?" I asked. She looked away from towards the ground and whispered again "I told my mom but she d-died and im sure my father killed her that's why I ran away to here, to forget. Although that's going to be hard because your just like her. Wanting to be yourself but something stopping you every time in your case its your brother that stands in your way" she said drying more tears and looking up at me.

"H-how did you know?" I asked surprised. "I actually listened to your fan girl's speeches" she said laughing a little. I smirked at her and she blushed cu- no not cutely, gorgeously. Yes I Sasuke Uchiha have just fallen for a girl I just met. She is my complete opposite she's quiet and her stuttering should be annoying but I don't think it is. She is now my everything she is my light. She will be mine.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

H-he was going to kiss me! But he didn't but I didn't want him to did I? Wait he's saying something!

"Where's your room Hinata?" he asked getting up and holding out a hand to help me like a gentle man. "Um dorm forty eight" 'Please God let it be his room too or at least no one like that dude who was looking at me funny through class Ki- kibio?' I pleaded in my head. "That's Kiba's room" he said through clenched teeth.

There is no God.

"O-oh" I tried not to look too deflated but he saw it. "Are you disappointed?" he asked.

'Ok my liking of him has just gone down by 50 percent hey I sound like L' "No not disappointed but I am worried of him stealing something from me" I said seriously. Sasuke looked at me with a shocked face "What?" I asked confused.

"Lose your ver-" he started until I interrupted with a big fat "NO! I meant my journal and probably my bras but NOT that!" He breathed a sigh a relief and I could see a very faint blush on his cheeks but it went away as suddenly as it came and he held out his hand again. "Let me escort you to your room hime" 'Hmm I can give him a chance this might be fun!' I thought while taking his hand and walking with him to my room.


End file.
